Carolines Journey
by Inspired2011
Summary: This is a story of Caroline and Tyler's relationship. Its about the struggles they face each day and what there willing to go through to maintain there love for each other.


FORWOOD Story:

The day of the full moon Caroline and Tyler get into a fight about their relationship. Tyler has been dating a girl named Sophie and has been spending less time with Caroline. Caroline says to Tyler so we can finally hang out now that there's a full moon tonight. Tyler says what's up with you? It just seems that ever since you've been hanging out with Sophie we've been spending less time together. Well there's a difference Caroline she wants to be with me. What is that suppose to mean? It means I can't wait for you to make a decision on whether or not you want go against everything that we've been told about vampires and werewolves not being together and take a chance. But Tyler every things against us and I'm afraid that I'll lose you as of friend if it doesn't work out. That doesn't matter! What matters is what you want? I don't know Tyler I'm so confused. Well I'll tell you what I do know is that every day I wake up and I dread that I'm one more day closer to a full moon. But then I think about how you'll be there for me and how I would of never of known how great of person you really are and then I can start my day. That I do know. Tyler starts to walk away. Tyler wait please! I just need to be alone tonight. What about the full moon? I can handle this one on my own.

Later on that evening as the sunsets and upset Caroline looks out her window thinking that he's right for taking a chance on love and standing up to the people that forbid them to be together. Tyler in the mean time is setting up the chains and getting ready for tonight's full moon. As Tyler's about to put on his first chain. Caroline walks into the cellar. They both look at each other intensely as Caroline walks over to him Tyler tries to apologize for the fight earlier. But Caroline puts her finger over his mouth and gives him a kiss. Then she picks up a chain and helps lock up his right leg. She then continues on his left with no words exchanged. She then helps take off his shirt and chain his arms. She then goes behind him wraps the chain around his waist and then his neck. She then looks at him and hands him the bottle of wolfspain. Tyler drinks it and as he falls to his knees she's there to catch him. Tyler then looks up at her and says did I ever tell you how incredible you are. Caroline smiles and tells Tyler she loves him. Tyler then tells her the same. As he starts feeling the pain. Tyler tells her that she must go because he turns to fast now. Caroline understands and gives him one last kiss before leaving. As she locks the first cage she says to him it hurts me to watch you in pain. Tyler's says I know. Caroline locks the main door up. As she hears him scream she can't help but cry. As she sits on top of the cellar steps out of know where Caroline gets vervained! she yells out for Tyler with one last gasp. Tyler as he's transforming senses Caroline's in trouble!Caroline is being carried off by five vampire slayers that were hired by Carol Lockwood named Jake, Mike, Steve, Rich and Paul. Mean while Tyler is screaming for Caroline as he's changing. Tyler is so enraged he starts breaking the chains with ease. He rips the cage open and starts running into door to bust it open. Tyler changes into his werewolf form and breaks down the door and lets out a big howl. Mean while Paul: says what the hell was that sound? Mike: who cares let's keep moving we don't have a lot of time. Steve: you worry too much for someone who kills vampires! All of a sudden they hear something moving around them. Paul: what the hell was that? Rich: there's nothing out there. Mike: I heard something. Another fast movement. Mike: put her down over there. Arm yourselves gentlemen! Then they hear a little whimper and turn around and Jake is gone. Paul: What in hell is going on here? Where's Jake? Then Tyler attacks Steve and drags him off into the woods as he screams. Gun shots are fired all over the place. Mike: pick her up and let's get the heck out of here! Rich: you pick her up I'm out of here. Mike: don't separate we must stick together! Rich runs off. Paul: what do we do now Mike? Mike: will put a stake to her heart and threaten whoever is after us that we will kill her! All of sudden they hear aloud scream. Caroline starts coming to her senses. Paul: They got Rich! Mike: Who's ever out there we will kill her! All of sudden Tyler attacks Mike guns shot are fired. Caroline see's a little bit of what's going on. Tyler kills Mike and is about to kill Paul as he begs for his life. Caroline: says very weakly Tyler. Tyler stops from attacking Paul and immediately goes to Caroline. Caroline still a little scared of Tyler scoots over to the tree and sit up against it as Tyler looks at her and growls. Paul runs off and escapes. Caroline: Tyler it's me Caroline. Tyler inches closer to her to the point that they are face to face. Caroline closes her eyes. Then Tyler licks her face. Caroline opens her eyes and smiles with a tears running down her face. Caroline: you know it's me. She reaches out and pets him. Tyler sensing that Caroline is weak drags one of the bodies over for Caroline to feed. Caroline: Thank you Tyler I love you. Tyler looks at her and then lets out a big howl and runs off. Caroline smiles and says see you later.

Caroline calls Damon on her cell. What's up Blondie why are you calling so late? I was captured tonight by some vampire hunters! What! They Vervained me and took me off while I was waiting for Tyler to transform back. What happened? Tyler somehow broke out of the cellar and saved my life. He knew it was me! He actually controlled his werewolf side? Yes, but he kind of made a mess that needs to be cleaned up. Don't worry Caroline I'm on it. Just tell me where you are and me and your mother will take care of it. Liz and Damon get to Caroline. Liz gives Caroline a big hug. Are you okay? Yeah mom just a little shook up. Damon says don't worry about thing will take care of this and find out who hired these guys. Liz says who would do this to my daughter? I think it might be Carol. If she did this I'm going to! Hold on Liz let's not jump to conclusions here. Caroline asks if she can go home. Yes honey gets some rest. I'll have a patrol car outside the house making sure you're safe. Thanks mom I love you and thanks Damon. No problem Caroline and if you need anything don't hesitate to call.

Later on that night Caroline is in her bed thinking about why she was kidnapped, Tyler and worried because she hasn't heard from him. It might just mean he's still a werewolf. But this would be the longest he's been a werewolf. Then she hears some type of animal noise. She pops out of bed and looks out her window. She sees Tyler as a werewolf watching her house. Caroline says to herself are you watching over me Tyler? She smiles and shakes her head and goes back to bed knowing that she definitely can feel safe for tonight.


End file.
